Escultura e Ilusión
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: ¿Qué es la navidad según Haru? Bel y Fran esperan una respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa!

Este fic es para una linda persona y lectora que me sugirió la idea: Valeria *un abrazo* (¡Feliz Navidad!) [yo les quisiera regalar algo a cada uno, pero no puedo TT-TT -me falta tiempo e ideas u.u- gomen; pero espero les gusten los fic que subi :D)

**Nota: **Es un FranHaruBel; algo confuso, y con ooc; pero de verdad que hice lo mejor que pude (pero aún así siento que me perdí en algún momento T-T); quería hacer un fic con el título que me sugerieron de _"Haru Special Love Navideño"_ en el cual iba a haber comedia, varios chicos envueltos; romance, etc; algo así como las entrevistas de Haru, pero en navidad. Sin embargo me pase horas frente a la computadora y no escribia nada; hasta que se me vino a la mente esta idea; y creí que tal vez... gustaría (espero).

Es una idea en un universo semi-AU sobre mi otro fic "La inocente crueldad de un príncipe".

Sin más rollos, espero lo disfruten; y me den su sincera opinión; me pueden reclamar al final (no me molestaré)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei

**Parte I **

* * *

Caminaban por las calles de Sicilia; uno de ellos se veía indiferente, el otro mostraba una mueca de molestia, la chica por su parte se hallaba feliz; cada cosa que veía en Italia era nueva debido al paisaje.

Aquellos grandes árboles cubiertos por aquel nevado; el piso frio pero hermoso; los adornos, la música, todo era magnifico para ella.

— _Beautiful desu_— mencionaba feliz al ver un lago completamente congelado rodeado de blancura, y los secos árboles parecían tener por adorno la nieve; todo era blanco; en ese momento uno de los dos chicos habló sin emoción.

— Haru-san; no sé qué ves de hermoso cuando todo es blanco—. La muchacha dirigió su vista al locutor; observó esos inmutables ojos verdes, esa piel pálida; y ese rostro aburrido. Miura sonrió.

— Es hermoso porque es puro, es hermoso porque es una imagen mágica, es hermoso porque estoy con ustedes—. Terminó con una sonrisa maternal; el peli-verde la miro contemplativo, sintiendo algo cálido dentro de sí. El otro torció la boca en desagrado.

— Es hermoso porque el _príncipe _acompaña a plebeyos como ustedes— corrigió la persona que aún no hablaba, sus cabellos dorados ocultaban parte de su rostro.

La chica le miró como si hubiera arruinado el momento de paz; pero suspiró, porque él era la persona que amaba y quería, mientras el otro era como un hermano para ella.

— Bel-san; eres un tonto; la navidad no es estar derrochando la supuesta _magnificencia de un príncipe_—. Aclaro la mujer de ojos chocolate; el rubio le miro confundido. Por un momento pensó en clavarle varios cuchillos, pero no; sabía que luego se arrepentiría, pues no había nadie que le hiciera sentirse vivo sin asesinar que no fuera ella; así que pasó por alto el comentario sarcástico de ella para con su persona.

— ¿Entonces qué es la navidad según una plebeya?— se burló, pero también quería respuesta.

— Bel-senpai, eres un ignorante; la navidad es…— tragó saliva, y se quedó callado por varios segundos; dirigió su mirada a la chica que quería sin que ella lo supiera, y a pesar de mantener su inexpresividad Miura entendió la no-notoria suplica de aquellos ojos verdes.

— La navidad es un momento para estar con las personas que quieres, convivir con ellas; felicitarlas, pasar ese momento mágico en compañía de los demás— explicó evitando así una agresión de Belphegor para con el pequeño.

— Mm ¿y los regalos?— inquirió el blondo; mirando a la chica sin que en realidad ella viera sus ojos.

— ¡Hahi! Pues eso fue inventado después; lo principal no es lo material sino lo espiritual—. Respondió parpadeando.

— ¿Entonces no vas a regalarle nada al príncipe ni a la rana?— cuestionó un poco amenazante; ella sonrió.

— Haru ya tiene los regalos—. Ambos varones se sorprendieron; ¿cuándo ella compró algo?; ellos no habían comprado nada; la molestia y tristeza de ambos desapareció y se convirtió en culpa al no pensar en nada para ella; sólo en ellos.

— ¿Qué es? Haru-san— preguntó el peli-verde calmo.

La mujer sacó dos cajitas, una verde y una roja; y se las dio a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla. Los dos se sonrojaron levemente al sentir los labios de la chica contra su piel, pero el más pequeño no lo demostró.

Fran abrió su caja verde; de ahí sacó una pulsera de plata con los números 666; el brazalete se veía fino pero masculino; él miró el objeto cuestionante.

— Bel-san me dijo que tu anillo tenía ese número, y al ver que no usas nada, pensé que tal vez si te podrías poner una pulsera, la mande a hacer especialmente para ti. ¿No te gusta Fran-san?

Él aludido no dijo nada, únicamente contempló por instantes el metal, y se lo colocó en la muñeca izquierda. Miura sonrió complacida.

El rubio miraba su caja detenidamente; luego la abrió. La morena dirigió su atención al joven.

— Shishishi, es digno de un príncipe— comentó sonriendo para después guardar el regalo sin que su kohai lo viese.

— A Haru le da alegría que les haya gustado a cada uno su regalo—. Chilló feliz, caminando hacia el lago de hielo.

— Bel-senpai ¿qué le dio Haru?— preguntó sin interés.

— Shishishi; una nueva tiara

— Ah…

Los chicos la siguieron, los tres andaban felices, de no ser porque ella preguntó.

— ¿Y mi regalo?

¡Oops! El momento temido llegó, los dos se detuvieron en seco, uno nervioso, otro inexpresivo.

La morena puso cara de desilusión, ya sabía que no le darían nada; pero hacerse ilusiones no era malo ¿o sí?

Ella sonrió tranquila.

— Era broma, no espero nada—. Luego continuó caminando hacia el hielo del lago.

Ambos hombres sintieron algo roto en ellos al ver la expresión de ella; suspiraron.

Belphegor sacó sus cuchillas, sus manos estaban a la altura de su rostro, las navajas flotaban hacia la mujer; ella se viró al escuchar su nombre, y miró curiosa la escena, aunque no pudo ocultar cierta incertidumbre.

Las cuchillas pasaron por milímetros a la chica, los ojos cacao se abrieron en espanto; mirando con reproche a Belphegor; se escuchó el sonido del filo de aquellos metales contra algo; sin embargo no volteo. El príncipe tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y antes de que la mujer le reprimiera; dijo.

—Voltea…—. No era una petición, era orden; aún algo inquieta se viró, y lo que miró la embeleso.

— Kawaii! Es más que hermoso desu. Gracias; a los dos.

Los jóvenes se vieron; ambos satisfechos por la reacción de Miura ante su regalo.

La escena había cambiado, seguía el blanco de la nieve, los copos caían con gracia, pero en vez de los árboles secos, de no haber nada más que blanco. Los pinos era verdes, del piso emergían flores de varios colores, parecía un jardín de ensueño; y el lago de hace unos momentos, se había convertido en varias estatuas de cines, ángeles y palomas. Era magnifico.

— Gracias…— repitió girando sobre su eje, dando vueltas cual niña pequeña mientras la nieve caía en su rostro; luego corrió hacia ambos y se les aventó; tumbándolos al mismo tiempo contra la nieve, desvaneciendo la ilusión de Fran, pero manteniendo las estatuas que Belphegor había creado.

— Haru-san; mi regalo ya se fue, y no me puedo mover

— ¡Hahi! Perdón, Fran-san; pero gracias, fue muy lindo; es lo que me esperaría de mi querido hermano—. El chico asintió con una punzada en el corazón.

— ¿Y yo, mi princesa?

— ¡Hahi! Sabes que te quiero, y también fue muy lindo; gracias—. Miura beso los labios de su novio, abrazándolo con cariño, el menor se levantó y empezó a caminar.

Miura dejó a su pareja, el cual se levantó y camino tras ella.

— ¿Sucede algo Fran-san?— preguntó preocupada, el menor negó, miró su pulsera, y con una leve sonrisa murmuró.

— _Nada Nee-san…_

Luego con su monótona voz dijo en tono normal.

— Tenemos que llegar a la cena de Lussu-nee antes de que se ponga dramático por llegar tarde.

— Shishishi, un príncipe nunca llega tarde, sólo a destiempo

— Bel-senpai, eres un príncipe _caído_— comento sin emoción.

— Teme~ vas a morir…— Y justo cuando estaba por sacar sus cuchillas, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos; observó tras su flecó a su novia, la tomó por la cintura para profundizar el beso; mientras ella le hacía una seña a Fran con la mano para que se fuera; este miró sin inmutarse la escena; alejándose de los dos amantes.

— Tch~ Sí me hubiera conocido primero, _él _sería el hermano y no el amante; estúpido senpai— mumuró el ilusionista; luego desapareció rumbo a la mansión de los Varia.

El rubio se separó de su novia, mirándola fijamente acarició su rostro; diciendo con voz sombría.

— Sé porque lo hiciste; te preocupas mucho por esa rana—. Ella le miró con ternura.

— Es mi hermano, aunque él no lo sepa— con pesar continuó— mamá lo abandonó y pensé que había muerto; pero cuando lo encontré, no pude hacer más que acercarme a él, somos familia.

— Aun así eres demasiado amable con él. La rana se puede confundir— protestó con celos.

— No creo, es muy inteligente. Además no puedo perderlo después de encontrarlo— susurró.

— Mírame— demando el blondo con seriedad.

— Eres mía— sonrió—. Un príncipe sólo tiene una princesa en su vida; no dejaré que te vayas aunque sea por esa rana—. Ella le abrazo, y volvió a besar.

— Te quiero— susurró la chica.

— Shishishi~ Lo sé— Bel pensó por varios momentos antes de volver a hablar, al ver el puchero de la chica.

— Feliz Navidad, _principessa_

— Feliz navidad, Bel…

* * *

¡Hola! (de nuevo, jeje n/n) ¿qué tal? Espero haya quedado bien, estoy super nerviosa.

Para mis lectores y Valeria.

Hay un segundo capítulo, muy corto, parece drabble. Sí les gustó como quedo este one-shot; les recomiendo que no lo lean.

Saludos y abrazos.

Ja ne!

Pd: Hay un fic en el que me inspiré para que Fran fuera el hermano de Haru, es de Suigin Walker; títulado _"Flores Blancas". _Se los recomiendo, es muy bueno ^-^

Ahora si, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Eh... sí están leyendo esto; es porque les dió curiosidad; así que adelante. Sólo me gustaría aclarar algo. La idea salió como extra del otro capítulo; pero aún no me convence; aún así lo quisé poner.

**Parte II**

* * *

Una vez en la mansión de los Varia; Lussuria recibió al menor de ellos con una sonrisa.

— Mou~ Fran, te dije que no los dejarás solos; Bel se puede propasar con Haru

— El baka-senpai no hará nada; es navidad Lussu-nee; además…

— ¿Además?

— Merecen un momento a solas en un día como este; en especial _Nee-san_

— Fran ¿lo sabes?— preguntó Lussuria con algo de temor. Las verdes orbes le miraron impasible, asintiendo.

— ¿Por qué entonces insistes en estar a su lado como pareja?

— La amo; aunque sea prohibido— respondió encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

— Bel ¿sabe?

— No. El baka-senpai piensa que ignoro los lazos de sangre.

— … ¿sabes que te hace daño esto?—. La respuesta nunca llegó, el peli-verde caminó directo a las escaleras, subiéndolas; se detuvo y miró por lo alto al otro.

— Lo sé, pero aun así…— del tono perene, se alcanzó a notar cierta evocación— deja que un ilusionista se haga de ilusiones para vivir junto a la persona que ama.

— …

La puerta se escuchó, de ahí entro una singular pareja, su hermana y su senpai juntos; ella lucia radiante, pensó el pequeño.

— Llegamos— dijo feliz la morena.

— Hm, podíamos tardar otro poco— se quejó el rubio.

— Haru-san; tengo que bajar unas cosa de navidad ¿me ayudas?—. Los ojos de Miura se iluminaron, era la primera vez que su hermanito le pedía algo.

— Claro Fran-san ¿qué es?

— Adornos.

Una vez ella subió las escaleras, llegando al ilusionista; el chico miró a su senpai con sorna, sonriendo. Belphegor puso una expresión confusa. Lussuria guardó silencio, retirándose a la cocina.

— ¿Lo sabe?—. Le soltó el blondo molesto.

— ¿Qué?— disimuló el más _light_ de los Varia al detenerse y virarse hacia el blondo.

— Que son hermanos.

— No— mintió, no supo la razón— ¿Por qué?—. Lussuria indagó.

— Sí lo sabe, pienso que pueda cometer una locura— respondió serio, inusual en él.

— ¿Te preocupas por Fran?—. Lussuria no pudo esconder la sorpresa en su voz.

— No. Por Haru; ella… también quiere al mocoso, pero al ser hermanos no deja que su amor pase a más que el de "fraternidad"; sí Fran le dice algo; ella…

— No te traicionaría —aseveró— nadie quiere una tragedia aquí. Bel… tranquilízate, no seas paranoico—. Después Lussuria se marchó.

— Eso espero, nadie puede dejar a un príncipe—. La vista de él, se posó en las escaleras rumbo a donde su prometida se había ido. Los ojos azules del blondo se dejaron ver entre sus flequillos; estos estaban cargados de seriedad, orgullo, frialdad, eran los ojos dignos de un príncipe.*

* * *

**A/N: **Según un capítulo de manga que no he leído (pues del manga sólo lo he visto a partir de la saga del futuro y la actual de los Shimon), pero leí una nota en una reseña de Bel en inglés; Lussuria dice eso de Belphegor al vendarlo en la saga de Varia Vs Vongola por el anillo.

Lo del color de sus ojos es mio. Hice una encuesta entre 10 personas que conozco y ven KHR; y me dijeron que se imaginaban los ojos de Bel o rojos o azules; y como el azul ganó. Lo pusé.

No me maten, onegai ^^

Bye~!


End file.
